<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death to Justice by AelinSardothian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907060">Death to Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinSardothian/pseuds/AelinSardothian'>AelinSardothian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And very angry, Bondage, Explicit Consent, Jason is tired, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Slade knows just what to do, god AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinSardothian/pseuds/AelinSardothian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, the God of Justice, is stuck mediating another war.  Angry and frustrated at the immaturity of his fellow gods, his head won't stop spinning.  Skin won't stop itching.  But the God of Death, Slade Wilson, sees an opportunity to relieve the building tension and heat in the young god.  Pin him down and put him in his place.  And Jason doesn't try too hard to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death to Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love god AUs, and this is mostly just porn without plot so far, but there is definitely potential to expand upon this universe into a longer story.  We'll see where it leads!  Here is the foreplay before the good stuff :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason sat idly by the pool’s edge, lounging in the warm summer sun after another long, arduous meeting involving Bruce and every other war related god in this fucking pantheon.  The willow and cypress maintained by the nature gods shimmered in the faint breeze.  The humans were at it again, another gods-damned war for no good reason.  The other gods were frothing at the mouth for it, not all, but quite a few.  Apparently, peace in the world was too boring for those more powerful among them.  It was exhausting, frankly.</p><p>The boardwalk creaked behind him, but he didn’t bother looking.  “What is the God of Justice doing out here, all alone?  Someone might come along and snatch you away, no one would know.”  The pool, a lake more like, sat on the edge of the god’s town, far enough that Jason couldn’t hear the bustle of the post-council chaos, but close enough that Jason could easily reach the plaza in a few minutes time.</p><p>“I’m not so easily snatched,” Jason grumbled, toes skimming the surface of the cool water.  Thick arms slid around his torso, followed by a warm chest at his back.  Long, muscled legs threaded along his own, feet dipping into the pristine water.  God of Justice—Jason sneered at the title.  Being one of the gods of balance wasn’t yielding any weight among the other gods right now.</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Slade murmured against Jason’s throat.  The God of Death set his chin on Jason’s shoulder, fingers lacing together over Jason’s abdomen.  The loosely wrapped fabric of his tunic left half his chest bare for Slade to play with.</p><p>“I’m really not in the mood, Slade,” Jason quipped, eyes still closed, face turned towards the sun.  But he didn’t push the other god away.</p><p>“For company?”</p><p>Jason grunted, a non-answer.  He could feel Slade’s smile against his bare shoulder, smug.  A deep breath had the death god’s scent filling his nose.</p><p>“You were quiet during the meeting,” Slade mused, splashing his foot into the water.</p><p>Jason hissed, the coolness hitting his sun-warmed skin.  “So?” he snapped, shaking the droplets from his leg.  But he let his head settle on Slade’s shoulder, spine relaxing against the solid wall of muscle.</p><p>“You’re never quiet.”</p><p>Huffing, Jason crossed his arms over Slade’s.  “There’s no justification for this war,” he seethed, finally voicing what had been boiling in his mind for the entire meeting.  He flung out his arm.  “All they’re doing in there is picking champions to manipulate into shedding the most blood in their name.  Not even bothering with conflict resolution or strategies to minimize the casualties.”</p><p>Slade was quiet, hands splaying across Jason’s stomach.  Jason’s eyes opened in a glare, pointed at the water.  The fish within fled in a hurry.</p><p>“Those assholes only ever think about their own entertainment.  The humans have been settled for nearly two hundred years, and now the war gods want to throw it away on a world war!” Jason’s voice echoed across the water’s surface, rippling.  “Humans are not our play toys to dote upon as we see fit; we have a moral obligation to uphold the values they see in us.  And instigating a war is not how we should be representing ourselves, known to the humans or not.”</p><p>“To be fair, we didn’t instigate the war.  It was Vandal who fanned the flames,” Slade put in softly, lips pressing against the muscled skin of Jason’s shoulder.</p><p>“Whose side are you on?” Jason snapped.  “And does it really fucking matter who started it when the war gods are all jumping at the chance to spill blood?”</p><p>Slade mouthed at the line of Jason’s shoulder before laying a warm kiss on his throat.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.  But inevitably my side of the pantheon was going to find some scab to pick and turn into a wound.  What matters is that it is going to happen,” Slade said, a tinge of sadness winding around his tone.  As God of Death, Slade himself went down onto the mortal plane to collect souls.  Onto the blood-soaked battlefields to wrench souls from their suffering vessels.  He’d mostly dealt in peaceful deaths the past few centuries, now.  “It’s your responsibility to maintain the balance between the mortal sides, and between the gods.”</p><p>Jason scoffed.  “My responsibility.  Why can’t beings millennia old police themselves for once?  I have to come in and babysit.”</p><p>“You’ve done considerably more than babysit,” Slade soothed, sensing Jason’s frustration, hands sliding over the slip of fabric around his waist to run over Jason’s thighs.  “I seem to recall you halting a battle thirty-thousand soldiers strong, dead in its tracks to reap justice upon the officers sacrificing them.”</p><p>Yes, Jason remembered that.  Booming onto the battlefield before the two sides had clashed.  In his godly form, radiant with heat and light, bearing his twin broadswords.  Called for an end to the battle and their war, calling on those leaders who’d led on the fighting for their countries’ own financial gain.  Jason smirked.</p><p>“That was a civil war, campaigning for human rights.  It only became unnecessary in the later years,” Jason tried to dismiss.  “And that still doesn’t excuse gods from acting like toddlers with dolls.”</p><p>“No,” Slade repeated, “It doesn’t.”</p><p>Jason blew a furious breath through is nose.  “At least Dick and Tim are on my side this time.  Even Damian.”</p><p>“At least,” Slade echoed.  His hands crept up Jason’s abdomen, creeping over the edges of the scant leather armor he wore over the fabric.</p><p>“You’ve stopped listening, haven’t you?” Jason groused, leaning back into Slade’s chest.</p><p>“No,” he drawled, teeth nipping at Jason’s ear.  “I’m just trying to make you feel better.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re very good at reading the room.”  But his snide remark was breathy as Slade’s mouth moved down the column of Jason’s throat, a large hand forcing Jason’s head back to expose more of his neck.</p><p>“Mmm,” Slade hummed, teeth scraping along Jason’s sensitive skin.</p><p>“We’re still in public.”</p><p>Slade chuckled darkly, sucking a bruise into the junction of Jason’s neck and shoulder.  “Like that’s ever stopped us.”</p><p>Jason sighed, enjoying the attention for a moment before shaking Slade’s possessive hands off, jerking to his feet.  Shaking off the warmth of Slade’s touch, Jason strode down the boardwalk, brushing aside the dripping vines of the surrounding willows.  Ivy was doing a good job maintaining the pantheon gardens.  “I’ve got things to do,” Jason said curtly.</p><p>Jason heard Slade’s boots scrape along the boardwalk behind him anyway.  The god of Death caught up with Jason and nudged his shoulder.  “I know for a fact you have nothing to do for at least a few hours.”</p><p>“A fact, huh?”  Jason diverted down into the gardens, heading for the main walk that cut through the pantheon grounds, branching out onto customized paths to each god’s temple.  “You stalking me?”</p><p>“Only enough to have fun.”  They broke onto the main pantheon walk, occupied by the few gods still meandering out of the war hall from up the hill.  Jason scowled at half of them, and they parted around him.  Apparently, Jason had built a reputation for himself as irritable and someone you definitely did not want to piss off.  He plowed down the walk, eyes set on the turn off for his temple.</p><p>He yelped when Slade grabbed his ass.  Swatted his hand away as Jason got his temple in his line of sight.</p><p>“You’re too up tight, boy,” Slade pushed, hand snagging on the leather belt slung across his chest, holding his weapon’s sheath.  Usually, he had two belts crossed over his chest, sheathing his twin swords, but for the meeting today, he’d only armed himself with a few knives.</p><p>Slade didn’t stop Jason from walking further, but kept hold of Jason’s belt, keeping him close.  “I have business, Slade,” he said curtly, glaring pointedly at Slade’s possessive hand.</p><p>“All right, kid, that’s it,” Slade declared.  It happened in a second—Slade’s arm wrapped around Jason’s semi bare chest, the other hooking under one of Jason’s thighs.  Jason shouted as Slade deadlifted him off the walk, in full site of other gods strolling past.  None dared interrupt the death god claiming a bounty.</p><p>“Put me down,” Jason demanded, squirming against the steel grip locked around him.  Slade about faced on the sandstone cobbles and headed for his own temple on the far side of the main plaza.  As a god of death, he had a place of honor in the Plaza.  Though Jason was revered as a god of balance, his temple was near the outskirts of their city center.  Slade’s was much closer.  “Put me <em>down</em>,” he sneered.</p><p>“Not a chance, godling,” Slade replied easily, taking them across the plaza, other gods averting their gazes, in a few strides.  The death god’s temple loomed large, black and solid, shimmering with orange iridescence as the heavy, bolted doors closed them into the smooth darkness of his temple.</p><p>Jason bucked his hips, gnashing his teeth as he strained against the strength of the other god.  “I’m only two hundred years younger,” Jason growled, eyes temporarily blinded in the stifling dark.  But torches burst to light along the towering pillars lining the temple’s foyer, illuminating the winding halls and passages leading deep into the bowels of the death god’s home.</p><p>Despite their lengthy relationship—if you could even call it that—Jason had never been inside Slade’s temple.  As a death god, Slade’s realm was set apart from the others on the god’s mountain—Watchtower.  His struggles stilled as Slade strode deeper into his temple, an eerie stillness reaching for Jason despite the protection of the death god’s grip.</p><p>“Where are you taking me, Slade,” Jason bit out, hoping the building trepidation in his gut was masked in his voice.  Living gods weren’t permitted in Dead gods realms, let alone their temples.  It was said that the temples were a passage to the underworld, and that only the Dead gods could traverse them without having their souls claimed.  Even Living gods’ souls would be consumed if they were to pass through a portal to the underworld.  “Slade,” Jason snapped, eyeing the encroaching darkness of a side hall.  One Slade was striding straight into.</p><p>Slade rumbled, arms squeezing tight around their anchor points.  “Don’t worry, little one.  I like you too much to throw you down a portal,” Slade murmured in his ear.  Torches came alive with a dim orange glow as they entered the hall, a short length that led to only one large set of double doors.  Arched and carved in black wood with ancient runes, the language of the gods before Jason’s era.  Old, old gods that had fallen or faded from existence.  The double doors creaked open as Slade neared.  “We’re going somewhere much more fun.”</p><p>Slade crossed the threshold, Jason still firmly in his grip and he watched the doors close behind them with a sinking feeling his stomach.  Closed in pitch black darkness.  Slade’s nose brushed along Jason’s cheekbone, his struggling quieted with the audible slide of a deadbolt.  Jason shouted as Slade suddenly tossed him out into open space.  He flailed, righting himself to at least try and land on his feet, but he hit a surface too soon to be the ground.</p><p>No, he crashed into a plush bed, clad in rich blankets and comforter.  Jason hadn’t thought of Slade as a luxuriant.  He’d have expected thin sheets and one pillow.  Not the mountain of fluff he felt beneath his bare shins and hands.  The crown moldings running along Slade’s ceiling began to glow with warm yellow light, but only brightened enough for Jason to just see the outline of Slade’s body.  Or, at least, the <em>absence </em>of Slade’s silhouette. </p><p>On his knees, Jason frantically scanned the room, looking for the death god that could more than easily keep him here for the next few centuries if he wanted.</p><p>“Slade,” Jason snapped, hiding the cord of trepidation beneath anger.  “What the fuck kind of game are you playing at?”  There was no getting through the locked doors of a death god’s home temple.  He’d had his run in with Joker and his temple and knew that for a fact.</p><p>“Relax, little god,” Slade drawled, his voice echoing through the room.  Jason still couldn’t find where he’d gone.  Backing further up the bed, Jason bit his lip, chest rising and falling a little faster than normal.  “You know I have no desire to hurt you.”</p><p>His back hit Slade’s sprawling black head board, padded and soft.  Jason’s hand settled around the hilt of his dagger.  “You’re not making that abundantly clear.”  Jason bared his teeth at wherever Slade had evaporated.</p><p>“Then let me clear that up.”  Slade materialized on the bed before Jason, single eye soft and a smirk tugging his lips.  Jason blew out a breath, eyes shuttering as Slade curled at hand around the nape of his neck, drew him in close so their noses just touched.  His lips parted at the heavy look foggy Slade’s eye.  “This is for you, little god.  All about you.  And you can leave anytime you want.”  The smirk turned into a genuine smile, his fingers squeezing around Jason’s neck. “But I’d prefer you stayed.”</p><p>Jason stared at the conviction in Slade’s eye, not even an inch from his gaze.  Breathed in the heady scent of a death god in his own realm.  And found no threat.  Rolling back his shoulders, Jason jutted his chin out.  “Unlock the doors, and I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Done,” Slade agreed with a flash of teeth.  The sound of the deadbolt coming loose was a salve along his spine.  Finger closed around Jason’s chin and held him steady as Slade slanted his mouth across Jason’s, lips coaxing and warm.  Fingers slid from his nape into his black curls, swiftly breaking the kiss to yank his head back.  Jason gasped softly, hands moving to Slade’s muscled thighs.  With his throat exposed, Jason growled against Slade’s lips.  “Hush,” Slade chided, spare hand tearing off Jason’s weapon’s belt, tossing in into the depths of the room.</p><p>Jason grunted at the assault, digging his nails into Slade’s legs in retaliation.  Slade tsked, and flicked a wrist.  Cuffs materialized and clapped around Jason’s wrist.  The balance god tried to jerk back, but Slade’s grip in his hair only tightened, enough to sting.  Jason hissed, “Release me.”</p><p>Slade rumbled, hand work loose Jason’s slight armor plating.  “That doesn’t sound like our safe word.”  The death god rams the heel of his palm into Jason’s chest, smacking him into the headboard with a grunt.  His arms flew out to the sides at the impact and before he realized the trap, the cuffs magnetized and clinked against headboard.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Jason barked, jerking against the restraints but they didn’t budge.  Slade’s smile was smug enough to make Jason sick as he ripped off the last of Jason’s clothing with one fell swoop.</p><p>“Your body betrays you, little god,” Slade purred, eyes landing between Jason’s legs.  Color spilled over Jason’s cheeks.  Slade reached for Jason’s sandals, the last vestige of his protection, and he yanked his legs back.  But Slade, muscles in his arm rippling, snatched Jason’s ankle and forcibly drew his leg straight.</p><p>Jason’s breath caught in his throat as he intently watched Slade unhook the straps on his shoe, tossing the piece aside.  Strong cuff of a hand still locked around his ankle, Jason—even with his own considerable god strength—could do nothing as Slade’s open hand slid up his calf, along the inside of his thigh.  Dangerously close to the hardness nestled between his legs.  “Slade,” Jason breathed through his nose, breath coming faster.</p><p>“That’s it, Jason,” Slade crooned, fingers just brushing the crease of his hip.  “Just relax.”</p><p>Jason sneered beneath the heat in his face, placed his other foot on Slade’s chest, till wrapped in light black leather.  But he didn’t shove.  Slade smirked, squeezed the tender muscle of Jason’s inner thigh.  “You sure you wanna play rough, kid?”</p><p>Jason huffed, head tilting back against the head board.  He put a little pressure against Slade’s chest, but the elder god was immovable.  Steady.  Jason’s teeth flashed in challenge, thigh flexing.  Slade growled with animal satisfaction, eye glinting.</p><p>“Play rough it is.”</p><p>Slade's hand was on Jason’s other ankle, forcing his legs to part around Slade’s massive torso.  Then he was tugging, extending both legs straight before yanking him down to bed.  It put Jason at an awkward, vulnerable angle.  Wrists clamped to the head board, pulling his arms up and behind him.  His body stretched and back barely touching the pillows at this angle.  Legs spread around Slade, leaving him open. </p><p>Slade flicked another hand, and the cool touch of metal clapped around his ankles.  Only a single shoe on his right foot was evidence that Jason had ever had clothes or dignity to begin with.  Jason snarled, thrashing in Slade’s grip as he tried to move back up the bed, pull his legs up before the cuffs could connect with whatever surface to keep him pinned.  But Slade’s hands were on his knees now, spreading his thighs even <em>wider</em>, exposing everything.</p><p>A buzz sounded in Jason’s ears, and the cuffs around his ankles snapped into each other.  Closing Slade into the circle of Jason’s angrily flexing legs.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Slade commented, greedily running his hands up the length of Jason’s legs.  Settling on his hips, Slade’s mouth was a slash of white on his face.  “You remember our safe word, right?”</p><p>Jason met Slade’s gaze, panting through a snarl, his face burning red.  He thrashed but Slade’s grip was that of steel.  Being an old god meant Slade’s strength was vaster than Jason’s.  Devastating in the face of Jason’s mere few hundred years.  But he tilted his chin, eyes flashing.  “Yes.”</p><p>“Then let's get started, <em>little god</em>.” </p><p>Jason snarled.  Slade lunged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bondage porn on the way! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>